


Forgive Me Lord For I Have Sinned

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bible Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Priest Kink, Punishment, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: Reading the Bible to distract himself from Tyler, this creature of lust, only contributes to Jamie’s fall from grace. No matter how hard Jamie battles against his greatest temptation, he ultimately succumbs.You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination.An abomination be damned! Jamie wanted to ravish Tyler. He wanted to put him on all fours, and… Jamie’s cheeks flushed, and he huffed as he tried to chase the images from his head. His hands tightened on the leather of the Bible, thumbs leaving imprints in the thin paper. Jamie turned his head the slightest bit toward Tyler to see the flame in his beautiful eyes. Tyler licked his sugar spun lips, tongue darting out like the naughtiest of teases.





	Forgive Me Lord For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> • Hey, guys! I’m back on my own after almost a year of writing jointly with my dear friend, Velvet Paw. I wrote this story because for a long time, I had been teased with the idea of Jamie, the man from the Canadian west, being religious. It really turned me on imagining him reading the Holy Bible, and I started fantasizing about ways to distract him. As always, Jamie’s cheeky boyfriend is up to the task of tempting and breaking his restraint.
> 
> • **WARNING:** This story has at its center a religion kink and is filled with profanity and blasphemy. Religion is sexualized to the extreme. I’m not the type of person who does things half way; I’m passionate and intense. I went all out on this story. If any of you are religious or not comfortable with this, please leave now. **You’ve been advised.**
> 
> • I wrote this story for the wonderful Emono. She’s one of my greatest fans, and I feel like she deserves a little token of my appreciation. <3 She always leaves glorious comments on all of my works (and Velvet’s), and she wrote one of the hottest stories I’ve ever read as a gift for us. If you haven’t read [Bubble Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978068) yet, do yourself a favor and read it. It’s a masterpiece of erotica. *_* Emono _understands_ Tyler and Jamie. Also, thank you so much for chatting with me, my dear. We’re having so much fun! ;) I hope that you adore this little gift and that you *flail* out of control, ahaha. I was so relieved when you told me that you shared the religion kink with me (hihi) because I’ve wanted to write this story for a LONG time.
> 
> • This story was betaed by my favourite, [VelvetPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw)! Many thanks to you, my dear friend, for going over this story even if you’re not too crazy about the religion kink. <3 You’re precious.

Before he started dating Tyler and sleeping in the same bed as him, Jamie read the Bible every night before going to sleep; it was a habit he’d begun in his early teens. Jamie had been brought up in a fairly religious household. Ever since he had started dreaming of a career as a professional hockey player, Jamie had leaned more heavily on religion to keep faith in his abilities during the ups and downs. 

During his teenage years, Jamie had discovered other things about himself apart his growing passion for hockey instead of baseball. He had discovered a curious attraction for men. The sight of hard muscles, round buttocks, long legs, and a dick like his own was so much more enticing than a girl’s soft body. Jamie’s sexuality had left him terribly confused, and the implications it could have on his life and career had worried him a lot. Religion was, once again, a way for him to keep a balance in his life. He believed there was salvation even for those who lusted after men.

Jamie was presently sitting in bed, chest bare and only wearing a pair of snug boxer briefs underneath the dark blue bed sheet. In his hands, he held the leather bound Bible he had owned for as long as he could remember. He was reading, focused on a particularly thought provoking passage that always left him a bit puzzled. Jamie was still, at times, struggling with accepting his homosexuality, and the irresistible temptation that Tyler embodied was a daily torment. A sinfully good kind of torment, but nonetheless, a torment that left him burning with insatiable lust. One of the many reasons why Jamie loved and craved men was because of the forbidden, delicious thrill of it. It was a strong gut feeling that he couldn’t possibly repress. 

Tyler turned Jamie on to a whole other level of wild that no other person could ever come close to matching. Jamie wanted to possess every tempting inch of him over and over again. He loved to assert his strength and dominance on such a strong and independent man; the challenge and competition never failed to inflame him. How Tyler yielded, softened around the edges, blushed, and craved his attention, represented Jamie’s ultimate victory. No other man compared to Tyler. Jamie felt blessed that the feeling was mutual and that Tyler craved him just as much.

Jamie shook his head, chasing the images of Tyler flushed and panting underneath him, and refocused his attention on the passage from Jude 1:7. _So also Sodom and Gomorrah and the neighboring towns, since they indulged in sexual immorality and pursued unnatural desire in a way similar to these angels_ … Jamie’s reading was interrupted again by thoughts of Tyler, _his_ angel who tempted him so relentlessly to pursue unnatural desires. 

Jamie let his mind wander.

Tyler was presently showering, and Jamie could see it all so clearly in his mind; Tyler’s chiseled body dripping with streaks of water, the rivulets making their way down the ivory skin and over the plump asscheeks that Jamie ached for. Tyler’s rosy cock would be so soft and alluring as the warm water caressed it. When Tyler’s hair was wet, it was no longer curly and instead fell in long strands all over the sharp features of his face. Lush pink lips would open in bliss as he let his hands roam over his cock and between his cheeks. He was an absolute dream; Jamie had never fallen in love so hard with anyone. They had been dating for years, but Jamie still found Tyler just as gorgeous, if not even more, as the very first time he had laid eyes on him.

The water stopped running as if Tyler had heard Jamie’s silent beckoning. Jamie wanted him so badly although he was trying desperately to temper his urges by losing himself into the Bible. He resumed reading, trying to get his mind back on track. Soon enough, the bathroom door opened, and Tyler emerged wearing a rich burgundy satin bathrobe.

“Not again!” Tyler exclaimed, a knowing smile stretching his lips. He was messing around with Jamie; anytime he caught him reading the Holy Bible, Tyler would tease Jamie about it. He strode up to their king sized bed and scooted up to where Jamie was sitting. Jamie’s breath caught in his throat when he smelled Tyler’s honeyed yet musky, freshly-washed scent, and when he saw the look on Tyler’s face. His eyes were almost hazel in the lighting of the bedroom, sparkling with boyish mirth. He had cropped his beard closer to his face, and as he smiled, Jamie could see his dimples. His hair was brushed back, still damp from the shower, but a stray golden blond strand lay on the side of his forehead. 

“The Holy Bible,” Tyler said, teasing gently. He leaned against Jamie’s shoulder, and that was when Jamie saw an artful silver cross hidden underneath the wide collar of Tyler’s robe. Jamie swallowed hard, fire simmering in his belly. 

It wasn’t the first time that Tyler caught Jamie reading the Bible. Lately, Jamie had been more prone to reading the book before going to bed. He usually used the excuse that he needed extra faith and luck for the playoffs, and that was why he was reading it. Tyler hadn’t complained. He understood, and he didn’t want his man to feel judged. He respected his man’s stern and unyielding principles. Secretly, Tyler loved watching Jamie read the Bible. The way he looked so engrossed in it, sometimes rubbing his bearded chin as if the gesture helped him think, made Tyler feel hot. That’s why he hadn’t complained; on the contrary, Tyler had been fantasizing about ways to distract Jamie from the holy text and make him succumb to sin. 

Tonight, he felt in the mood to do just that, and when he saw what Jamie was reading, it was all the incentive he needed. Tyler’s eyes widened.

 _Sodomy_ was written everywhere on the page. The word made Tyler gulp, shivers bursting across his skin; _sodomy_ —the dirty, forbidden word. Why was Jamie even reading about sodomy? Was he still in denial of his true nature or was he trying to repent for it? Tyler’s mind was filled with images of Jamie roughly sodomizing him. He even entertained the scenario of Jamie wearing a black (God forgive him, black was totally Jamie’s colour) robe, the kind priests wore, and putting him on his knees to service his large cock. Tyler as his sweet, submissive choir boy, doing his Father’s bidding. Father Jamie wearing that arrogant look on his face, lips stretching into that smug, satisfied smile that made Tyler feel weak.

“Jamie!” Tyler huffed, a blush rising on his cheeks because of the fantasy, struggling to find his train of thought. “Why are you reading the Bible again?” He settled for asking, leaning even closer to kiss Jamie on his rugged jawbone, his beard tickling Tyler’s lips. Tyler didn’t linger long, pulling back to look Jamie in the eye.

“Well, remember when you said that there should be no secrets between us, babe? That we should be comfortable sharing everything with each other?” Jamie asked, settling the Bible down on his lap to cup Tyler’s face between his palms. He let his thumbs linger on Tyler’s silky cheeks, rubbing affectionately. Jamie caught how Tyler licked his lips, and his heart flipped. Tyler nodded in agreement, face serious now that he understood that Jamie had something important to say. “I used to read the Bible every night, Ty. I don’t want it to disturb our...um...activities in any way, but I just feel like… As I told you, the playoffs and all.” Jamie muttered. He wasn’t good when it came to explaining personal things; it often came out awkwardly.

“Jamie, why don’t you just tell me the truth. Why were you reading that bit on,” Tyler paused, eyes lowering demurely and blush deepening before saying the word, “sodomy?” It came out roughly, and Tyler noticed how Jamie’s eyelids fluttered slightly, long lashes trembling the tiniest bit. Jamie sucked in a harsh breath, his hands tightening on Tyler’s face. 

“Because, you… Tyler,” Jamie groaned, shaking his head. “Do you even have the slightest idea what you do to me? How you eat away at my restraint; how you drive me wild? How you turn me into a beast?” He held his boyfriend’s gaze, catching how his pupils expanded with lust. Jamie knew what his words did to Tyler. He had to let go of him now before things got out of hand; before he gave into sin like he had vowed to himself he would not do tonight. Tonight, in particular, was a test for Jamie. A test of will that he didn’t want to fail. He had failed horribly all the other times. He was a sinner, and there was no redemption for him. Jamie released his hold on Tyler’s face, picking the Bible back up and turning his attention to the book. 

Tyler blinked, dumbfounded. Jamie had _resisted_ him! Was he not to Jamie’s liking tonight? Tyler took Jamie’s refusal as a challenge; he was intent on doing everything in his power to distract him from that damn Bible. Tyler teased his bathrobe opened, his hard cock peeking from the folds. He pushed the collar to the sides, exposing his perky nipples and the cross in the middle of his chest. Something hot twisted inside Tyler’s stomach when he saw Jamie lifting an eyebrow, barely giving him any attention. Tyler had something in mind that he knew would give him _all_ of Jamie’s attention. He sneaked a hand underneath the sheets, trailing it over Jamie’s muscular thigh before settling it on the fat bulge in Jamie’s boxer briefs. 

Jamie’s cock jumped at the touch, and his body trembled slightly. _You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination._ An abomination be damned! Jamie wanted to ravish Tyler. He wanted to put him on all fours, and… Jamie’s cheeks flushed, and he huffed as he tried to chase the images from his head. His hands tightened on the leather of the Bible, thumbs leaving imprints in the thin paper. Jamie turned his head the slightest bit toward Tyler to see the flame in his beautiful eyes. Tyler licked his sugar spun lips, tongue darting out like the naughtiest of teases. Tyler stroked his cock through his boxers, and Jamie couldn’t repress a deep groan. Tyler was getting a feel of him, and judging from the little appreciative noise he made in the back of his throat, he liked what he felt.

“Mmh, tell me, Jamie… What passage are you reading right now?” Tyler purred, squeezing Jamie’s clothed cock with dexterous fingers. “I wanna hear it. It’s never too late for me to repent.” Tyler inched closer, chest pressed against Jamie’s tattooed bicep. “Tell me,” he whispered in Jamie’s ear, nibbling lightly on the soft lobe.

“Uh,” Jamie drawled, his cock positively throbbing underneath Tyler’s hot, shameless palm. “You really wanna know, you tease?” Jamie let the Bible drop back down to his lap, grabbing with eager hands at Tyler’s robe. The silky material was just as soft as Tyler’s skin, the heat of flesh the only thing differentiating the two textures. Jamie couldn’t resist the lure of Tyler’s nipples, standing out like ripe berries, pinching both of them simultaneously to pull a broken whimper past Tyler’s lips. Jamie smiled devilishly at his victory. If he could make Tyler suffer a bit like Tyler made him suffer every day, he would. He pushed the robe off Tyler’s shoulders as if he was unwrapping the most sinful of presents, letting his hands roam over Tyler’s bare skin. 

“Yeah, I do. Tell me, tell me all of it,” Tyler answered, slipping the robe further down his body until he was completely naked. “Fuck yeah, tell me, Jamie.” Tyler moaned, throwing his head black and baring his throat for Jamie’s ravenous lips. Without a moment of hesitation, Jamie showered his neck with wet kisses, kissing him as if he was starved. Jamie wanted so much; the idea of battling against his greatest sin had clearly aroused him. Tyler wanted Jamie to feast on him, ravage him without any mercy.

The sight of all that irresistible skin and the soft pleased moans Tyler was making as he kissed his neck and collarbones broke away at Jamie’s already feeble restraint. Tyler’s smell invaded his nostrils; the memory of this smell and sex of the most decadent kind mingled in Jamie’s head. Tyler was absolutely divine, straight eyebrows furrowed in the middle like they always did when Jamie’s touch made him feel needy and desperate. Jamie was too weak in the face of such a great temptation. He couldn’t possibly fight Tyler; fighting him was a lost cause that would only result in riling him up further. He dipped his head down to suck roughly on a nipple, pulling a surprised yelp out of Tyler. At that sound, Jamie felt the last of his resolve fade, and he gave in to his ungodly urges, relinquishing control. 

“I’ll tell you all right, only one condition,” Jamie growled, “that you read the word of God as I sodomize you. That you beg me for forgiveness as I punish you.” 

The look in Jamie’s eyes was purely predatory. He had a fierce expression on his face, tousled mane of dark hair and full beard making him look wild and possessed with lust. Tyler was a complete mess. _Punishment_. Oh, yes. He wanted Jamie to punish him; _sodomize_ him. His cock jerked at the thought, curving towards his stomach. Tyler looked down to see a bead of precome shining at the bright pink head. He didn’t waste a second more before giving Jamie his agreement, “Yes, I want all of it. Punish me for my sins, Father.”

The way Tyler teased him by calling him “Father” went straight to Jamie’s cock, making it throb.

Tyler smirked as he dipped his hand beneath the sheets. He sneaked it underneath the waistband of Jamie’s boxer briefs to feel the hot, heavy flesh he loved so much against his hand. “I feel so empty, Father,” Tyler purred, batting his eyelashes and biting coyly on his lip. “Can you make the empty feeling go away? Can you fill me in ways only…” Tyler was playing along, Jamie’s indrawn breaths and dark looks fueling him to add to the fantasy. “God can?”

“Tyler!” Jamie sounded shocked at such blasphemy. “You little heathen!” Tyler was wholly unrepentant, smiling sensually as Jamie spoke, and it drove Jamie mad. He continued menacingly, “I have every intention of making the empty feeling go away. You’ll be stuffed so full of my cock that you’ll forget your own name and only remember mine.” He wanted to chase the smile off his face, he wanted to see Tyler’s lips opened on wet pants. Jamie wanted to hear him moan and whimper and beg for forgiveness. Jamie’s blood boiled as Tyler eased Jamie’s cock out of his boxers, letting the band snap underneath his balls to lift everything up impressively. Tyler wrapped his hand around Jamie’s dick and began jerking him off slowly, pulling the thin foreskin up and down, a naughty smile still playing on his lips.

Jamie picked the Bible back up, flipped through the pages with more force than intended and began reading aloud, “I-in the same way, their males also abandoned,” Jamie paused, a bit embarrassed by the way he stuttered and failed to sound firm as Tyler stroked his cock with renewed intensity, clearly excited by the way Jamie spoke the words. “Their natural sexual function toward females...and...uh...burned with lust toward one another.” Jamie rasped, throwing the Bible roughly onto the bedding and turning to grab at Tyler’s broad shoulders and manhandle him.

Tyler let out a surprised yelp, the hand he had on Jamie’s cock shooting out to grab onto Jamie’s forearm. He tried fighting back to rile Jamie up further, but he had no real intention of putting up a fight against such a powerful adversary. “I want you on all fours,” Jamie growled, and Tyler was helpless to resist, letting himself be moved to the center of the bed as Jamie settled behind him. Tyler came nose to nose with the Bible, and the realization hit him like fist, punching the breath out of his lungs. With the position Tyler was in, the cross hung around his neck, swinging under his chin. He shot a look over his shoulder to see Jamie rummaging through the drawer and pulling out a fresh tube of lube. Jamie’s luscious red lips were wet with spit, the sight of Tyler’s ass undoubtedly making his mouth water.

“Damn, Tyler,” Jamie cursed. He forgot everything he had read about the dangers of the accursed pleasures of the flesh as he took in the sight of his Tyler—all laid out for him in the middle of their dark blue bed sheets—the most succulent of offerings. Tyler was sin personified, the lush pale mounds of his ass hiding a treasure like none other. Jamie’s eyes traveled up the tantalizing curve of Tyler’s spine to catch the expression on Tyler’s face. What Jamie loved the most about Tyler was, by far, his face and the way it changed so beautifully with the emotions passing through him. Tyler had such an expressive, flawless face; the face of an angel begging to be ravished by a lust filled man...or a demon. Jamie simply couldn’t resist the temptation that Tyler represented, long hair curling around the edges of his face, and eyes simmering in the low lighting.

Jamie dropped the lube on the bed, close to his reach, and grabbed two possessive handfuls of Tyler’s ass. He shook the generous flesh, loving how it rippled underneath his hands. Tyler moaned and a small, “Oh, Jamie!” escaped his lips. Jamie’s cock swelled in pleasure. He got his face closer to the soft skin, an elegant beauty mark on Tyler’s left cheek tempting him unbearably. He kissed the beauty mark, and then spread Tyler’s cheeks to reveal his tiny hole. Jamie’s arousal never failed to increase exponentially when he laid eyes on Tyler’s most intimate spot. He couldn’t help thinking that Tyler’s hole looked like a delicate pink flower and said as much, “Look at your tight little flower, Seggy. I’ll make you bloom for my cock. Lick your petals open... You’ll ache for me to plunge my cock inside your sweet boy pussy when I’m done,” Jamie drawled, voice sounding so damn hoarse, just like after a gruelling hockey game. 

Tyler shivered hard, balls drawing up and cock blurting precome. Jamie’s words were so fucking _filthy_! How could he even talk to him like that? Jamie was usually so reserved, but when he was in bed with Tyler, he gave into his wild urges. The thought of Jamie possessed by the Devil passed though his mind and turned him on all the more. “Jamie,” Tyler whimpered, shaking his ass in invitation, his hole clenching as Jamie’s hands stretched his asscheeks wide. “C’mon, eat my hole. Fuck my…flower open,” Tyler gasped, his blush so fierce that he could practically feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. “Ravage me. Punish me.” 

Each of Tyler’s pleas made Jamie’s heart thump harder. He noticed how Tyler’s pretty hole flexed desperately in invitation. Jamie couldn’t resist the enticement any longer; he dove right in, giving a wet kiss to two small beauty marks on Tyler’s firm ball sack. He was rewarded by a needy moan which fueled him to kiss a trail up the rosy line in the middle of Tyler’s taint before sealing his lips on that quivering asshole. 

Tyler cried out in surprise, jaw dropping open and eyebrows shooting up in a mix of shock and pleasure. Jamie’s plush, wet lips on his hole ignited sensations that equaled none other in terms of dirtiness. It made Tyler feel so submissive, almost feminine in a sense, as Jamie lapped at his sensitive opening in short strokes. He whimpered when he felt Jamie’s tongue worming its way inside him. The only thing Tyler could do was moan with abandon and curl his fists into the bed sheets fiercely. “Oh, God! Jamie! Yes, just like that.” The way that Jamie’s full beard scrapped on his taint tickled him, and Tyler reflexively closed his legs as goosebumps rose on his overheated skin.

“None of this, Tyler!” Jamie commanded roughly, hands grasping Tyler’s inner thighs and pushing them back outward, spreading them wide and lewdly. Jamie was going mad; Tyler’s manly smell was truly intoxicating. Tyler’s natural musk invaded his nostrils and hit his tongue, reminding him all too well that it was a _man_ that made him do these obscene things. Not any man; _Tyler_ , God’s most perfect creation. A creature descended from a paradise of sexual pleasure and depravity. 

Tyler’s thick thighs trembled at the sheer filth of the action before spreading even wider like a pure wanton. With a whine in the back of this throat, Tyler rolled his hips and pushed his ass out towards Jamie’s face. Something rough and aggressive bloomed inside Jamie’s chest at the sight of his lover, back rising with harsh pants as he tongued at the center of his pleasure. This display of unbridled desire made Jamie pull away to draw saliva into his mouth and spit without ceremony on the winking smile of Tyler’s hole. Jamie watched as his spit, thick and white like a glob of come, made its way down Tyler’s flushed raphe to drip down to his balls. He felt winded, his cock engorged with so much blood and practically crying out for a tight squeeze around it.

“Tyler, I have to get inside you now. You’re so hot; like the fires of hell. I want you so bad,” Jamie breathed out, reaching for the lube and uncapping it. He covered his fingers with a lot of lube to make sure he didn’t hurt his man. Tyler was very tight, and Jamie’s cock was so big. Jamie leaned back against Tyler, holding his asscheeks opened with both hands, his slick fingers leaving wet marks on Tyler’s skin. He pressed his lips once more against the little furled gem, curling his tongue inside and moaning at the same time. Tyler’s arms gave way, his ass pushing even higher against Jamie’s face. Jamie’s face was positively buried between the lush mounds, his tongue working the rim with purpose. Jamie pulled back and watched with hungry eyes as Tyler’s hole gaped the slightest bit, clenching and begging for more.

Tyler didn’t have time to complain at the empty feeling. Soon, Jamie’s tongue was replaced by something bigger. He shuddered when he felt Jamie’s thick finger breaching him. _Damn_! Jamie’s fingers were just so impossibly large. No matter how many times Tyler had gotten them inside him, he was never prepared for the first push. Tyler took in a deep breath, trying to relax around the intrusion. “Jesus Christ, Jamie! Such big fingers. Oh!” Tyler’s moan soon turned out into a soft cry as Jamie landed a hard smack on his left cheek. 

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in such a context, Tyler,” Jamie growled, thrusting his finger a bit too harshly as a warning. He marveled at the soft pink blossoming where he had landed the slap on Tyler’s pale asscheek. Jamie loved seeing Tyler’s creamy complexion pinking in all the right places.

Tyler gasped, his hole reflexively clenching as the sting jolted through him. He was trembling, and his whole body felt lit on fire. Jamie’s stern tone made him feel vulnerable and at his mercy. “Ask for forgiveness for swearing or else, I’ll punish you for it.” Jamie plunged his finger in to the last knuckle, curling it to graze Tyler’s sensitive prostate. 

Tyler felt tears gathering at the corner of his scrunched closed eyes. The feeling was intense and sending pulsing sparks to his cock. His cock was dangling heavily between his outstretched legs, and the pulses felt even more acute. “Jamie, please,” Tyler begged, shaking his ass uncontrollably. 

Another hard slap landed underneath his cheek and was immediately followed by a warm paw caressing the inflamed skin. Tyler, despite being high on endorphins, understood that Jamie wanted him to ask for forgiveness for his blasphemy. “Father, forgive me for I have sinned,” Tyler repeated from distant memory even as his mind filled with images of Jamie as a priest, rugged manliness barely hidden underneath perfectly tailored priestly robes, imposing shoulders stretching the material wide. In his fantasy, Tyler was wearing a crisp white cassock, his heated cheeks painted by tear tracks, and his hands clasped in prayer. Praying as Father Jamie bent him over the altar, lifted his cassock to bunch over his ass, and entered him hard and swiftly, that enormous cock filling him to the brim. Tyler wondered if it was God or the devil who had blessed Jamie with such potent masculinity. 

Jamie groaned, his cock dripping wet with precome. It was shameful to admit, but he was incredibly aroused by Tyler calling him “Father”; perhaps because it satisfied his dominant urges or accentuated the forbidden thrill of the whole situation—he couldn’t tell. Jamie watched as Tyler’s rim hugged his finger with each generously lubed glide. He added more lube and another finger, and Tyler’s back arched in answer. Jamie fingered Tyler efficiently, rubbing every now and then on the small protruding gland inside Tyler’s channel to drive him wild. “You are forgiven, sweet Tyler. But your penance starts now; you’ll have to offer me your ass for my pleasure. Will you do that for me, Tyler? Take my hard cock deep past your pretty flower and milk it dry?”

Tyler shook his head, “Yes, yes, please Jamie. I’ll do anything your heart desires to be forgiven for my sins. Please,” Tyler mumbled, craving more fingers. 

Jamie obliged, adding a third. He noticed how Tyler trembled, the stretch considerable, and felt the need to sooth him by petting his backside with his free hand. Jamie leaned closer, scissoring his fingers before pulling them out completely. An embarrassingly high pitched sound escaped Tyler’s parted lips when he felt a strong wet tongue lap at his oversensitive hole instead. “Jamie!” Tyler cried, hands tightening on the sheets on each side of his head. Jamie alternated between licking at his hole and plunging his fingers inside. At times, he even licked in short, tickling strokes at Tyler’s pliant rim while his fingers were buried deep. Tyler got lost in the sensations.

Jamie was addicted to the sight of his thick fingers stretching Tyler’s pink pucker to its limits. Jamie wanted to make sure that Tyler would be ready when he entered him. He pulled out his fingers, watching with awe as lube and spit oozed out of Tyler as he clenched his hole. “Fuck, Tyler! Why do you keep tempting me like that, huh? How can I possibly resist you?” Jamie chastised, grasping his swollen cock firmly and directing it toward Tyler’s entrance. He slowly pushed the head inside, Tyler’s hole yielding so beautifully. Jamie’s gorgeous boyfriend groaned at the pressure, his toes curling into the sheets.

“ _Sodomize_ me for Christ’s sake!” Tyler cursed. He didn’t have time to get used to the sensation of Jamie’s cockhead before it was withdrawn entirely. Jamie teased him, pushing the tip of his cock past his rim only to pull back. Tyler sobbed, begging for more, “Please, please, please. More Jamie! I’m so ready, I want more. Oh, God!” Tyler lifted himself back up on his elbows and pushed his ass out.

Jamie nearly lost it right there. “Fuck yeah, Tyler! I’ll sodomize you like you deserve.” He grabbed onto Tyler’s narrow waist and thrust his hips all the way forward, sheathing his cock completely inside of Tyler’s ass. Doggy style meant that Jamie’s cock got deeper inside Tyler than in any other position. The cry that was wrenched out of Tyler and the way he arched his back as Jamie breached his sinfully tight hole left Jamie speechless. He spread his hands on Tyler’s fat cheeks, watching as that tiny asshole expanded to hungrily suck in all eight inches of his cock. “That’s what you wanted, huh? You’re an unrepentant cockslut for me, aren’t you? But it’s never too late to repent,” Jamie panted, his voice sounding so much deeper than usual, almost foreign, even to his ears.

“Oh, God! Jamie! Fuck, you’re so...thick. Holy shit!” Tyler was cursing again, delirious with a sinful mix of pleasure with an edge of pain. He felt split in two, the sensation of Jamie’s cock all encompassing. Tyler threw his head back, wishing he could see the expression on Jamie’s face, but instead satisfied himself with the feeling of his cock dragging slowly through him and the sound of Jamie’s heavy balls smacking against his sweaty skin. Jamie was making these harsh noises—so damn hot!—in the back of his throat that made Tyler’s cock twitch painfully; he was so embarrassingly close to coming.

“I’m going to sodomize you so hard that you’ll forever remember your punishment, Tyler,” Jamie gritted out, feeding his cock to Tyler in long glides. “Open the Bible on Romans 1:25 and read,” he demanded. Tyler huffed a great sigh of pleasure, and Jamie knew instantly that he had hit his prostate. Jamie flexed his ass, and felt the small walnut rub on his cock with each thrust. He steadied his hips in an effort to give Tyler time to flip through the pages. In retaliation, Tyler’s hole squeezed around him in a vice-like grip. A small “ah!” was pulled past Jamie’s lips. All of their foreplay had gotten him terrible aroused, and there was no way he was lasting much longer. 

Tyler’s mind was hazy, but there was still enough energy in him to take the challenge. He wanted to please Jamie so badly, and if reading the passage in his no doubt wrecked voice could push Jamie over the edge, he would do it. He found the passage after clumsily fumbling through, the thin pages crumpling underneath his sticky fingers. Tyler swallowed hard and began reading, “In the same way, their males also…” Tyler was cut short, the movement of Jamie’s hips, fat cock fucking into him with more purpose, left him breathless. “Abandoned their…f-fuck, God, Jamie!”

“Keep on reading Tyler,” Jamie growled, holding onto Tyler’s hips now and bringing him back on his cock, using him like a toy. Each of his thrusts had the well defined muscles of Tyler’s ass shaking, the flesh rippling tantalizingly. Jamie was overheated, cock throbbing in unison with his heart. He wanted to see Tyler’s face; his wrinkled button nose, his heavy lidded eyes, and his sinful cocksucking lips opened in bliss.

“A-abandoned their natural sexual function toward females...and burned with lust toward one another.” Tyler stuttered through, the impact of Jamie’s cock making his voice tremble. Saliva trickled down his lip as his prostate was repeatedly pounded. The last bit of the verse was certainly true, and Tyler couldn’t help but think that it fit perfectly for the situation. He took in a deep breath and tried his best to read through without stuttering, “Males committed indecent acts with males, a-and received within themselves the appropriate penalty for their perversion.” Jamie seemed inflamed by the sentence, setting a brutal pace of thrusts that made Tyler’s cock bounce and his pecs shake. 

Tyler closed the book swiftly, the leather and the golden words “The Holy Bible” taunting him and reminding him all too well that he would roast in hell for such blasphemy. 

Jamie growled and tugged Tyler’s head back by the hair, making him arch his back and stand up on his knees, reaching back to grab Jamie’s hips and steady himself. Tyler turned his head to the side, catching the wild expression on Jamie’s face, before Jamie leaned in and sucked on his lips. Tyler lost it and spurted thick ropes of jizz all over the cover of the Bible. Tyler’s orgasm took him completely by surprise, snapping through him like a wound tight rope suddenly released. He cried out, “Oh, fuck yeah, Jamie! Forgive me!” as he spilled his load. His eyes scrunched closed; Tyler listened to Jamie breathing harshly against his ear as he came. A fat tear rolled down Tyler’s cheek to stop in his beard.

Jamie was shocked when he looked down the length of Tyler’s chiseled body, muscles contracted in pleasure, and saw the streaks of come all over the Bible. What sacrilege! Jamie couldn’t believe it. Part of him was awfully turned on by the sight of Tyler’s passionate release covering the book but another was utterly shocked. Jamie didn’t think further on it when he withdrew his cock from Tyler’s spasming hole, encircled Tyler’s waist, and turned him over onto his back. 

Tyler yelped, unfocused eyes opening wide open to latch onto Jamie’s. Jamie pushed the Bible to the side before entering Tyler once more with a deep thrust. Tyler’s long legs wrapped around his waist, and his heels dug into the top of Jamie’s ass. Tyler’s hole fluttered around his cock, and it was almost too much for Jamie to handle.

Tyler flattened his palms against Jamie’s hairy chest, fingers tangling in the fine dusting. Jamie looked positively savage—possessed by the devil. His large eyes were burning like dying embers in a dark hearth, and his ruby red lips looked plumper than ever, the scar above them glistening with a bit of sweat. Tyler moved one of his legs, spreading his foot against the immensely strong muscles of Jamie’s curvy ass. He loved feeling the muscles move underneath his toes as Jamie worked that ass almost as hard as when he was skating down the ice with the puck on his stick.

Tyler was oversensitive from the powerful orgasm he had just experienced, and he couldn’t suppress the little whimpers that escaped his lips with each of Jamie’s relentless thrusts. “That’s what you get for spilling over the Holy Bible,” Jamie grunted, teeth bared. The look on Jamie’s face didn’t help Tyler in the least, on the contrary, it kept arousal boiling in his belly. His balls ached, and his cock kept on jerking with the aftershocks against his abs. Jamie’s raven hair fell down his eyes, tickling the tip of Tyler’s nose as he leaned closer to drawl, “You get fucked while still trembling with orgasm. Oversensitive and whimpering—how I love you best.”

Jamie rammed his cock up Tyler’s ass, one hand steadying himself on the bed while the other tugged on Tyler’s cross. “You even had to wear this! It’s so hot—uh, bad! How could you!” Jamie sneered, bringing the cross to Tyler’s swollen lips. “Kiss it and ask for forgiveness.”

Tyler kissed the cross without thinking further on it, so impossibly turned on by Jamie’s tone and the way his teeth were bared; he looked like a sexy beast. “Forgive me, Jamie!” He let his tongue dart out to lick at Jamie’s fingers, pulling a grunt out of his man. With a few more heavy thrusts, Jamie let out a loud moan and started emptying himself inside Tyler. Tyler felt the hot fluid gush inside him, and the feeling was so naughty that it left him light headed. Jamie pulled out as he came, eyes glued between Tyler’s thighs, watching avidly with no small amount of satisfaction. Jamie was not done coming, however, and wrapped a big hand around his dripping cock.

“C’mon, Jamie! Ruin me. Leave your mark on this sinner,” Tyler demanded. His eyes gleamed, his sharp cheekbones flushed a hectic pink, and his curls mussed up on his head. 

Tyler was too desirable for his own good, and God forgive him if Jamie wanted to paint him like a canvas. He jacked his cock, slick with come and warm from Tyler’s body, pearly jets escaping his cockhead to land on the pale altar of Tyler’s abs. Some of his come landed inside Tyler’s belly button and over his discreet treasure trail. “My debauched angel,” Jamie hummed dreamily as he milked himself dry, forcing everything out.

Tyler’s heart swelled at Jamie’s endearment. He stretched out on the sheets, loving the sensation of being praised and marked. He let his hands roam over the mess Jamie had made of him. He rubbed some of the sticky come into the ridges of his abs and mused, holding Jamie’s soft gaze, “I think this is definitely the ‘appropriate penalty for my perversion’, don’t you, Jamie?” Tyler stuffed his fingers into his mouth, moaning around them in delight, tasting Jamie’s offering. This was truly a very sinful sort of communion. 

Jamie was out of breath, completely exhausted, his spent cock limp in his hand. He chuckled dopily at Tyler before rolling to the side, falling heavily on the bed. Jamie gathered Tyler into his arms and hugged him tight. He was face to face with Tyler and was struck anew with how gorgeous Tyler looked when he was sated and blissed out of his mind. His lips were a bit pouty, and Jamie couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss them, tasting himself. When Jamie broke the kiss, he rubbed his cheek against Tyler’s and inhaled the scent of him. “I hope I wasn’t too rough with you, babe,” Jamie said, voice back to its sweet tone.

“No, no, you weren’t. I-I hope…” Tyler lowered his eyes, struggling to find the words, “Did you like it, Jamie?” 

Jamie beamed at Tyler, hands roaming down his back to grope at his ass and then dip underneath the cheeks to caress his leaking pucker. Tyler shook, shivering in Jamie’s arms, and let a little hiccup of surprise as Jamie possessively spread his come up and down his taint with his flattened fingers. “God, Jamie! What are you…?” Tyler was at a loss for words. Jamie’s lips stretched into a smug smile as he gently pressed the tip of his index finger inside. The sound of Jamie’s finger penetrating Tyler’s creamy hole was moist and positively vulgar, making the tip of Tyler’s ears redden.

“Of course I liked it. You’re always so good for me,” Jamie whispered, lazily sliding his finger in and out of Tyler’s ass and secretly relishing in his whimpers. Jamie was so damn pleased at feeling his release coating Tyler’s insides; it satisfied his primal instinct to leave his essence inside his beloved. Jamie kissed the tip of Tyler’s nose and removed his finger when he noticed sweat breaking on his forehead. He wiped his hand on the sheets and wrapped his arm around Tyler’s waist. Tyler fell silent, rubbing his face in the crook of Jamie’s neck and snuggling closer.

After a moment, Tyler lifted his head back up to kiss Jamie on the jaw, and ask, “I didn’t offend you with the Bible and all, did I?” Now that he had regained his rational thinking abilities, Tyler was a bit worried that he might have overdone it with the religious profanities.

Jamie chuckled, and answered, “No, you didn’t, Tyler. I hate to admit it, but it turned me on to a whole other level seeing you tempt and tease me. I guess I won’t be alone if I end up in hell.”

Tyler joined in Jamie’s laughter and pecked him on his ruby lips. “And I’ve heard it’s pretty hot in hell. I’m sure we’ll have one hell of a good time!” Tyler giggled at his bad pun. He felt so ridiculous, but he didn’t care because, with Jamie, he was perfectly comfortable being silly. He knew Jamie would never judge him for it and loved him for who he was. Jamie laughed like a dork and hugged Tyler tighter.

“God, I love you, Tyler. You’re my ultimate temptation and redemption all in one.” Jamie smiled, petting Tyler’s feathery curls. 

“Haha, yeah. You’re not any less tempting, mind you,” Tyler assured, kissing a trail up the long column of Jamie’s neck. “So wild and manly and sexy. I love you so much.” He noticed how Jamie’s cheeks flushed at the compliments. 

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are, Jamie! When will you stop being so humble? No, you aren’t even humble—you’re blind! Can’t you see how hot you are?” Tyler fussed, gesturing with his hands and pulling away from Jamie’s embrace to kiss him fiercely. He sat up and declared, “Time for a shower! I’ll wash and clean every glorious inch of you so that you finally understand why I find you so fucking sexy.” 

Jamie huffed, “Oh, ok. Maybe you’ll convince me.” He chuckled and sat up, gathering Tyler in another powerful hug, squeezing his smaller body against his bigger one. He _loved_ this man so much, and he felt so blessed to have him. If sin felt _this_ good, why battle against it?

**Author's Note:**

> • I’m always **very happy** to receive comments!  <3 It’s the ultimate reward that I can get for my hard work. I reply to all of them, and I cherish them immensely. :) Know that you will make me smile if you leave some love on this story. Don’t be shy to leave your impressions!
> 
> • I hope you all adored reading about Tyler, the angel of temptation, getting completely ravished (once again). I’m leaving you with this picture of him, all bright hazel eyes, asking for forgiveness. <3__<3 Soft rosy lips opened so enticingly and lush curls a mess! God. Isn’t he just pure sin? Let’s all sympathize with Jamie!
> 
>  


End file.
